


Attraction

by 1000014



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy do I suck at naming things.</p><p>Anyway, far too much Resident Evil at the moment, hype is real.</p><p>Coming from the point of view that Leon didn't quite get rid of all the plaga from 4... and put two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

It had been a fair amount of time since the events in Spain had happened. Leon had been force fed plaga, saved the president's daughter, managed to get the cure for said plaga and killed all the needed targets. He'd had missions after that, and dealt with numerous varieties of mutated, undead and otherwise gross creatures.

All in a days work, right?

And, like any good agent, he'd ended up in Eastern Europe battling the BOW hoards, the president, more horrific monsters and former humans. He had the (mis?)fortune of having to team up with someone who had injected themselves with a new strain of plaga, and his controlled army of lickers. Either way, bad guys beat, explosions helping and the evil president forced to step down, the two men had to bond very quickly to work together well.

Bonding quickly.

The two men, bruised, cut and bleeding from their fight with the tyrants made their escape using each other as support. Both had their arms round each other, stumbling, limping; almost scraping their way into the secluded woods nearby, the sound of bombs fading into the distance.

Adrenaline was pumping through Leon's body. Adrenaline? No, he couldn't yet quite place what it was. The strange feeling in his gut was reminiscent of the feeling of plaga back in Spain. But, at the same time it was something different.

Sasha could tell something seemed a bit off about his American friend, so he suggested they were safe to stop and rest, clearly out of the way of any remaining army, from either side.

Stop and rest.

"Leon, what is wrong?"

Leon made a sound. "I don't really know. Just, all this, I suppose."

He was lying through his teeth. He knew what the feeling that was coming over him was, it was the why he couldn't understand. It was primal, animalistic, some scent that Sasha was giving off was driving him crazy. Why could he even smell whatever it was causing this? And why did it feel like that plaga feeling? He started wondering how much of it was actually killed off back in Spain, worrying slightly. He hadn't had any of this sort of problem in Harvardville Airport. Leon closed his eyes briefly and tried to stop thinking for a while.

Sasha delicately sat Leon down, joining next to him and offered him a swig of whatever alcohol was in the little canister. Leon took it, his mind racing with images suddenly of what he wanted to do to the man next to him, to stare into those red eyes and make him _his._

"Ugh.." He shook it off.

Sasha started to peel off the body armour, caked in now drying blood. Leon was very obviously looking away; the scent of the blood and the plaga (Leon desperately tried to realise _why_ he could sense it) inside Sasha was making him ache. Leon's own blood, sweat and tears were eating away at him internally. Leon tried to focus on logic. Why was this happening; scientifically what was the link between the two strains of bio-organisms the two men had carried? Was this even the reason?

His mind forced itself back onto the thought of attacking Sasha. No, not attacking, not quite. It was sex, that's what he wanted. Was it him wanting it?

It was all too much.

He broke when Sasha removed his shirt.

Leon uncharacteristically lunged at Sasha, tackling him to the ground, his mouth latching itself onto Sasha's. The European froze for a few moments, fear and shock capturing him before pushing Leon upwards, breaking the attack.

"Leon, what the hell?"

Sasha could feel Leon growing against his leg, confusion spreading over him.

"Leon, snap the fuck out of it!"

Leon pushed his knee softly against Sasha's groin. He looked at the downed man with almost anguish in his face.

"I...need it."

"I can't do this? We can find you someone if you are that desperate, ha, I am not interested in this? I didn't think you were?"

Sasha's pleas got harder for him to say as the American started rubbing his knee against Sasha, the friction forcing him to get hard too. Leon stumbled words too.

"Something..your scent. It's driving me crazy. Let me just...please."

"Leon, I hardly even know you, I'm just not.." "Just..."

Leon frantically looked for a way.

"Close your eyes, pretend I'm your wife. I don't care. I need you in me?"

The urgency of Leon and the expression in his face gave clues to Sasha that it wasn't exactly Leon asking for this. He wondered if Leon had come into contact with some bizarre new parasite from their lab fight. The European struggled under Leon but he used all his strength and training to pin Sasha. Considering the fight from before, plus the plaga draining his strength from inside, Sasha didn't have the drive to push against Leon. Sasha ended up being pushed up against a tree stump, his head cracking against the log.

Leon saw this as an advantage, zipping Sasha's fly down, slipping his hand inside. Sasha tried to croak 'stop' as he was given no choice to become fully erect, by Leon's touch.

Strangely, the plaga Sasha was currently host to started it's own agenda, clicking onto the fact it was close to it's cousin's remnants inside Leon. It's hold on Sasha's neurological system took over, effectively paralysing the European as Leon's grip on his body softened. Sasha's own mind panicked, he didn't want this, he thought, also, he didn't want to transform into some hideous creature and kill Leon right there.

But _this_ wasn't about that.

The plaga and it's 'friend's' remnants were calling the shots now. For some reason these two put together in such a situation caused a strange reaction in the two human males.

Leon quickly shuffled down Sasha's 'broken' body, pulling out his erection to get to it. He placed his mouth over it, taking it all in. He sucked hard, Sasha's hand twitching, the only thing his body would let him do. Leon looked up at Sasha whilst his mouth covered his dick. Of course, the plaga let Sasha have his mind. It was just his body it needed for this strange reaction to happen. Sasha looked at Leon, carefully sucking him, his hair scruffily falling over his cold eyes. As much as Sasha opposed this, he couldn't help but think how long it had been since he had felt a touch of anything. His own mind. It couldn't let him enjoy this, could it? There was something chemically making this happen. Should he enjoy it? He's...not the worst person who could be doing this..right?

Leon took his mouth away from the now very obvious erection, and almost ripped his own trousers off to satisfy this bizarre hunger. Sasha watched in disbelief as the American positioned himself on top of him, forcing his length inside in one movement. Sasha's heart raced. Why did he infect himself? He felt he shouldn't enjoy it.

But he was.

Everything in that moment was forgotten. The fighting, the war, the president, the monsters.. Family too.

All in that moment of this attractive American man riding him, taking him all the way in and out. Sasha's hand cautiously reached out for Leon's dick, clasping it, pumping it, as he was ridden, the sweat running down his chest leaving marks in the dried blood which covered him. Sasha could feel Leon tighten around his erection, his whole body felt it, he shuddered. His hand involuntarily sped up on Leon's dick. Feeling it, Leon also sped up, pushing Sasha as far as he could inside himself.

Sasha vigorously moved his hand, until Leon gave out a load moan, the off white warmth covering Sasha's chest, adding to the 'wonderful' mix of blood and sweat which currently occupied it. Leon took a couple of gasps, sat with Sasha still inside him. He managed to get a couple of words out, realising Sasha was yet to come; "inside..me.".

Sasha suddenly grabbed Leon's legs shifting him so he was at a better angle. He used his strength to push deep inside the American as he struggled with breaths. Sasha's hips pushed up hard, then out, adjusting again. He pushed Leon on the floor, pulling his legs around him. Sasha forced his way back inside Leon, full force, as he held his shoulders down, penetrating again and again, his moans almost gutteral, low growls.

With one final push he released inside Leon, falling in a crumpled heap on top of him. Both men took long, heavy breaths, Sasha eventually sliding out of Leon, a slight trail of white to follow.

"What..was that?" Leon asked, looking away from the man on top of him.

"I..don't know. It's not something I would of done in normal situations. Also, my body was not letting me move."

"Sasha." Leon wondered if he should carry on. "Sasha, you were moving halfway through that."

The European man's face flushed, with a glance of anger at Leon, albeit briefly. He realised it was his own doing for part of that. He was the one who made Leon come. He was the one who rolled him over to fuck him, and fill him. The parasite had already released it's grip on his body by then.

"I.."

"Sasha, this was oddly...refreshing, but honestly, I have to try and figure this out, medically speaking. I was once infected with plaga, similar to your own. I thought I had got rid of it, but that was far to close to what I remember feeling before."

Sasha was still on top of Leon, looking down at his bedraggled face, Leon looking back up at him, his eyes following the scarred but well proportioned body of the European.

"I..now, I actually feel ok." Sasha said, quietly. "I don't know about what happened to you. I don't know if you are truly free of this or not. But, the pain, it isn't there. If this, for now..is some strange way to keep it at bay..stop it..?"

Leon bit his lip, pensively.

"I uh. Sex on tap?"

An awkward silence passed.

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
